


Rain in the Commonwealth

by tsundo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Kagerou - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: Kagerou and Danse seek shelter from the rain and Kagerou ends up confessing something he didn't plan on confessing for a while.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Rain in the Commonwealth

“Cover me!”

“Getting heavy fire over here!” Danse yelled. The Super Mutants that were firing towards Kage and Danse had been causing more trouble than they wanted. The two managed to hold their ground though as heavy fire rained upon them until the sound of gunfire was drowned out by a vertibird from up above. Kage looked up to see the vertibird was from the Brotherhood of Steel. At that moment, all the adrenaline pumping in his blood rose tenfold and his blood ran cold.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Kage then said. “Danse, we need to fall back, now!” he yelled.

“I hear you!” he replied. Before the vertibird could land, Danse and Kage hightailed it out of there, knowing that if Danse was seen, it could cause some conflict. And by conflict it meant Danse’s head getting blown off. Kage knew very well of Maxson’s orders and it made his blood boil whenever he thought about it. Even if Kage was a Paladin, his loyalty to the Brotherhood was weaning. He never fully agreed with their virtues and when Maxson ordered Kage to  _ kill  _ Danse, that was the breaking point. Over his time as a Brotherhood of Steel Initiate, Knight and now Paladin, he found himself attracted to Danse. Despite all the hatred Danse carried in his heart due to brainwashing from the Brotherhood, he reminded Kage of his late husband, Orion. There was something about his brown eyes that brought him back to a time where he’d see Orion. But Danse was his own person and Kage admired at least his want to keep the Commonwealth safe. Although there were some points where Kage would roll his eyes at the stupid, bigoted remarks. But after finding out he was a synth, something he was taught to hate, his views began to shift. And Kage could say the very least he was relieved. 

The two managed to leave the vertibird’s range of fire, Kage letting out a sigh of relief. Then came the tell tale plip plop of raindrops. Kage never minded rain, in fact he loved it. But he knew that Danse hated it with how it rusted his power armor. So the two tried to find shelter from the rain, the two entering a dilapidated building. The roofing was still there luckily, no holes where rain could come through. Kage was quiet and the two explored the building to make sure there was no danger in there before settling down in what seemed to be a lounge on the second floor. After getting out of the armor, Kage sat down at an intact chair and looked out the window, the rain pattering against the panes. He huffed and rested his head down on his arms, they were resting on the top of the chair already. He heard Danse shuffle before hearing the sound of air releasing. Kage looked over to see he’d gotten out of his armor to stretch. The door to the lounge was closed, a precaution both of them took just in case someone else tried to come. Kage handed him a can of purified water as well as some mirelurk jerky. Kage himself didn’t bother to eat. He didn’t have an appetite especially with what was on his mind.

“At this point I feel like Maxson’s hunting us,” Kage finally said, breaking the silence between them. “That’s the 3rd vertibird this week we’ve seen.” 

“It could just be coincidence and that we’re unlucky, he wouldn’t try to hunt us down, it’d be a waste of resources,” Danse replied. Kage drew his mouth in a tight line. 

“I just hope that’s the case, but I don’t want to be afraid of going out with you in the Commonwealth with the notion you might be gunned down,” Kage said. There was a pause. 

“You think I’m a burden,” Danse then said. Kage immediately snapped his head towards him. 

“What? No, absolutely not,” he replied. “I just...” he then sighed looking out the window. “I’m afraid of losing you,” he said quietly. Kage mentally scolded himself for what he said. Now was absolutely not the time for a confession. But the way he fidgeted, it was something Danse noticed almost immediately. He couldn’t help but think about the time back in the bunker.

_ “Please tell me you’ll hear Danse out,” Haylen pleaded. Kage stopped her before she could say anything else.  _

_ “I was already planning on doing that before you asked me,” Kage said. He then felt tears pricking at his eyes and he sniffled before looking away. “I can’t kill the person I love,” he said quietly. Haylen’s eyes widened.  _

_ “You’re in love with him?” she asked. “That’s why you kept him around so much? Why you spent so much time in the police station?” _

_ “You’d expect that I wouldn’t like anyone after what happened with my husband but. I ended up falling for Danse, I just didn’t come to terms with it until now,” he said. “I refuse to let him die,” Kage said quietly so only Haylen can hear. “Not only because it’s fucked up and wrong, but because he means everything to me. If I lost him like I lost my Orion, I-” his voice cracked and he stopped himself. “I don’t know what I’d do.” Haylen gave Kage a hug this time and patted his back.  _

_ “I’m glad he has you for a friend,” she said before pulling away. “Good luck.”  _

_ Kage had fought his way into the bunker, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he stood in the elevator. His heart was pounding to where he could hear it in his ears, this fear was something he hadn’t felt in a while. Kage didn’t want to admit it but ever since Orion's demise, he found comfort in Danse. He didn’t expect to fall in love with him but he did, spending his time during the Brotherhood. He tried to keep it professional but Maxson telling Kage of all people to go and kill Danse. It was like Maxson wanted to torture Kage. Upon making his way down and dispatching the two Protectrons, his eyes landed on Danse who clearly heard the gunshots and the clattering of metal on the ground. Kage ran to him, throwing his weapon down, shedding himself of all of his armor. He didn’t hear what Danse was saying, all Kage could do was hug him, holding him as tight as possible. His eyes were shut tight as tears began to squeeze out of him, gritting his teeth. _

_ “Thank fucking god, you’re safe,” Kage breathed. Danse was startled and didn’t know how to respond. Kage pulled himself away from Danse, not wanting to make it awkward or ruin things anymore. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before wiping the tears away as if they were never there.  _

_ “How can you bear to touch me? After all that’s happened?” Danse asked. “If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?” _

_ “You’re wrong about that, Danse,” Kage said. “The moment Maxson gave me those orders, I was planning on disobeying them.”  _

_ “Why? Why would you do that? Look, I’m not blind to the fact that we’re good friends and this must be difficult for you. Why would you make me the exception when I should be the example? I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed.” _

_ Because I love you. _

_ “Because-” Kage cut himself off before he confessed and made things even worse. “Because what Maxson ordered me to do is immoral and wrong.”  _

_ “If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for. Synths can’t be trusted. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees and humanity to the brink of extinction.” _

_ “You need to know by now I don’t agree with everything the Brotherhood of Steel does. I grew up learning to be sympathetic and empathetic for every kind of person out there who walks a different path. I don’t care if they’re a synth or a ghoul. But if they’re able to feel, to help others, to simply live their own lives without harming anyone, I don’t understand why I should be part of something that wants to take that away. I don’t stand for the Brotherhood, Danse, I stand for everything good in this world. And the Brotherhood has shown me they don’t stand for that. It’s not technology that brought the world to the state it is, Danse. It’s humans. Technology is the tool. Humans were the ones to create it and use it, because they had those monstrous intentions.” He sighed. “Why would anyone want to be human if we’re capable of such violence and hate.” _

_ “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’ve made my decision.” Kage’s throat constricted upon hearing that. “I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity. Maxson’s ordered you to execute me, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to stand in your way.” _

_ “No,” Kage snapped. “I won’t do it, Danse.” _

_ “I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive,” Danse said. “Why would you do that for me?” _

_ “It’s what you do for the people you care about. Both you and I know that. Both you and I have done it and would do it again,” Kage said. “I already lost my family,” he said quietly. “I can’t lose you too.” _

_ “I. I should have considered how my death would affect the people that care about me. People like you and Haylen.” _

_ “There are other people who care about you too, Danse,” Kage then said. “Although they don’t show it as much, Piper, Nick, Deacon, Codsworth, Hancock even, they all care about you and they all feel what you’re going through right now.”  _

_ “They… they do?” Danse said. “After how I’ve treated some of them?”  _

_ “I’ve kept you around a lot for you to grow on them, Danse,” he replied. “I just hope they grew on you too. That maybe you have another home to go back to other than the Brotherhood. But. Whatever you decide to do. I’ve got your back,“ Kage then finished. He began to pick up his armor and his weapon, holstering it. He then gave Danse that smile he only gave to Danse. _

_ “Thank you, my friend, but I have my own path to follow. The only clear choice is for me to leave the Commonwealth. The sooner I make for the border, the sooner I put this behind me,” Danse replied, he didn’t understand why saying that stung so much. Kage’s smile then dropped and Danse found himself missing it. “Take my holotags, use them to prove that your mission was a success, or Maxson will just send someone else to hunt me down.” Kage watched as he took the necklace off. “Now come on, let’s get the hell out of here,” he said, placing his holotags in Kage’s open hand. Kage looked at the tags then back up to Danse before holding them close to him.  _

_ “Ok,” Kage said, resigned with what was going to happen. He didn’t want to manipulate Danse into staying and knew he had to make his own choices. But Kage desperately wanted him to stay, with him. The two made it to the elevator and stood side by side, no words being exchanged. Kage tried to keep his hands to himself, pushing the thought of taking Danse’s hand in his away, knowing it’d be inappropriate. There was so much Kage wanted to say. But it wasn’t the right time. If they got through all of this, then he’d say something.  _

He still hadn’t said anything. Ever since what happened in the bunker. 

“Kage,” Danse called out. Kage blinked towards Danse as he was brought back to reality and cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m in love with you,” Kage blurted out. His eyes widened as he realised what he just said. “I-” he paled. “Shit.” His eyes couldn’t leave Danse’s wide ones. He was looking to see what his reaction was. The rain continued to patter against the window pane, almost refusing to let up. As if this was a talk that Kage needed to have. Danse’s eyes were no longer wide. He didn’t say anything but he got up from his seat and sat down beside Kage. Kage looked down this time, his hands clasped together. “The cat’s out of the bag,” Kage laughed weakly. There was an awkward silence between the two, that rain almost becoming deafening. Until Danse spoke up.

“I can’t… deny that I’m feeling closer to you than anyone else I’ve ever met,” Danse started. “For a while I didn’t know if it was friendship or an anomaly in my programming. But I suppose this might be the name for it,” he said, taking Kage’s hand into his. “Love. But...” he trailed off. “I’m not certain what the Institute embedded in my brain to handle things like this. What if it isn’t that?” he said, doubtful of himself. He then looked at Kage. “How can you love a machine?”

“You’re not a machine, Danse,” Kage replied, moving his hand this time to hold Danse’s cheek. He looked into his brown eyes and could see the doubt and worry. “I don’t know if this saying died after the war but they say that eyes are windows into the soul and I see that you have a soul, Danse. I can see the worry, I can see the conflict you’re feeling right now. A machine couldn’t show that.” 

“You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that,” he said quietly, giving Kage a little smile. He then ducked out of Kage’s touch. “Look… I’m not going to lie to you. You’re going to have to be patient with me. Coming to terms with these… well, human feelings is going to be a very difficult journey.”

“Then I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Kage smiled, taking his hand into his once again, letting their fingers intertwine. Danse couldn’t help but feel lighter seeing him smile like that.

  
  
  



End file.
